


Contacto

by OroroNebbia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OroroNebbia/pseuds/OroroNebbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Teen Wolf/BuffyTVS Crossover] "Todo había sido bastante más complicado de lo que se había creído al principio, con el kanima y su maestro, con Gerard y Allison, con el mismo Scott. Pero si de algo  podía estar verdaderamente agradecido, era del hecho de que todos habían salido vivos, incluyendo el espeluznante tío de Derek, aunque eso no era del todo una victoria, de hecho Stiles aun no terminaba de ver el verdadero beneficio detrás del hecho de que Peter estuviese de regreso."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “What you don´t know”

**Author's Note:**

> Comencé a escribir este fic al poco tiempo del final de la segunda temporada, tenía solo el conocimiento de que existía la manada Alpha y una idea vaga de lo que se supone que sucedería en la tercera temporada, más allá de eso nada.  
> Así que ignoren la tercera y cuarta temporada, y en lo referente por el lado de Buffy, esto abarca toda la séptima temporada y parte de la octava (comics)
> 
> Espero disfruten de la historia.
> 
> Ororo.

**“Contacto”**

**Capitulo 01: “What you don´t know” [Jonatha Brooke.]**

_“What you don't know won't hurt you_  
Maybe the lies are true  
Try to remember, try to forget  
Those yesterdays bleeding through…”

 

Nada de lo que planeaba salía bien, aunque tampoco era como si lo hubiese planeado de manera perfecta desde el principio, muy por el contrario, había ido armando las cosas a medida de que estas iban sucediendo. Inevitablemente aprendiendo en el camino, aprendiendo de las malas decisiones que tomaba. Creí que así estaba bien,  de que sería cosa de tiempo para que todo comenzara a mejorar.

 

Pero se había equivocado.

 

Nadie parecía escuchar sus palabras, lo que en realidad era decirlo de manera suave, a estas alturas la única persona que le escuchaba era Isaac, y eso tampoco era del todo así. Derek estaba consciente del hecho de que sus decisiones no habían sido del todo buenas, pero había tenido las mejores intenciones detrás de cada una de ellas. Lo había intentado, realmente lo había intentado, pero lidiar con una situación a la que nunca le habían preparado, todo esto le había superado en cuestión de poco tiempo.

 

Todo esto era demasiado, su tío había regresado de entre los muertos. La última persona a la que querría ver estaba de regreso para recordarle con su sola presencia todos sus errores pasados, la gente que había perdido y que no regresaría.

 

Erica y Boyd estaban desaparecidos, y con la amenaza latente de la manada alfa acercándose a la ciudad, no estaba del todo seguro de lo bien que podrían estar, y realmente tenia miedo de saber cual sería el futuro de ambos.

 

Necesitaba ayuda para poder lidiar con todo esto, pero tomando en cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba, realmente no estaba seguro de a quien podría pedirle ayuda.

 

No tenía en quien confiar el hecho de que tenía miedo, de que todo esto se le había escapado de las manos. ¿En quien confiar cuando estabas rodeado de adolescentes con sus propios dramas y con un pariente muerto ya no tan muerto?

 

Y con eso en mente no pudo evitar pensar en Laura. Una leve y triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar en su difunta hermana mayor. Siempre tan apasionada, siempre lista con las respuestas a cualquier duda que él hubiese tenido. Era Laura a quien más extrañaba de toda su familia. Derek sabía que eso tenia mucho que ver con el hecho de que ella había sido una perdida reciente, que dolía más, la herida estaba aun demasiado fresca, su ausencia demasiado latente. Hace tan solo unos meses atrás ella había estado viva.

 

Y eso era lo que más dolía de su ausencia.

 

Se llevo una mano al rostro para luego pasarla por su cabello, estaba cansado de todo esto, si realmente pudiera se hubiese ido del maldito pueblo, pero ahora tenia responsabilidades, una pequeña manada con la que lidiar, y las consecuencias de sus acciones, el daño colateral de todo lo que había sucedido hace tan solo unas semanas atrás aun estaba demasiado fresco, aun podía ver la tristeza de Scott al tener que lidiar con Allison, aun podía ver a Jackson muriendo frente a sus ojos para regresar como un perfecto hombre lobo, aun podía ver los moretones en el rostro de Stiles.

 

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? No pudo evitar preguntarse clavando sus ojos en el cielo oscuro y cubierto de estrellas. Sin haberlo pensado mucho había terminado caminando por el bosque, cerca de los terrenos de su antiguo hogar, en donde podía percibir aquel familiar olor a muerte y a cenizas.

 

-          _Laura sabría que hacer._

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Stiles estaba consciente de que esta no era la mejor manera para lidiar con todo lo que había pasado este último tiempo, revisando cajas, oculto en el ático, evitando a su padre. Los moretones de su rostro ya habían desaparecido casi por completo, aun le molestaba un poco el cuerpo al moverse, pero más allá de eso no quedaba mucho rastro de la tortura a la que había sido sometido a manos de Gerard. Solo unas semanas atrás había sido la épica batalla en contra de Gerard Argent y ahora, después de haber vencido, o lo que podría considerarse como victoria tomando en cuenta la situación en la que quedó todo, no sabía como sentirse. O sea Stiles realmente estaba agradecido de que Scott hubiese usado al fin su cerebro, no estaba seguro de como sentirse con el hecho de que ahora Jackson en vez de ser un reptil gigante era un hombre lobo. 

 

Todo había sido bastante más complicado de lo que se había creído al principio, con el kanima y su maestro, con Gerard y Allison, con el mismo Scott. Pero si de algo  podía estar verdaderamente agradecido, era del hecho de que todos habían salido vivos, incluyendo el espeluznante tío de Derek, aunque eso no era del todo una victoria, de hecho Stiles aun no terminaba de ver el verdadero beneficio detrás del hecho de que Peter estuviese de regreso.

 

Así que debería estar feliz, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía de que no todo había acabado, que ese solo había sido un primer paso, de que solo peores cosas se acercaban inevitablemente a su vida, a la vida de todos a su alrededor. Porque por más que quisiera alejarse de todo esto, ya no podía hacerlo, su mejor amigo ya era un hombre lobo, algo que ya no podía cambiar, y siendo el buen amigo que era, ayudaría a Scott con todo lo que pudiese necesitar, y si para ello tenía que leer muchos libros sobre mitología, artículos con demasiado contenido erótico en internet, lidiar con alfas malhumorados o correr por el bosque, simplemente lo haría.

 

Así que con su decisión de vida tomada, recuperándose poco a poco de lo que había sido toda una experiencia sacada de una película de terror, se encontraba distrayéndose de todo lo sobrenatural en su vida, intentando relajarse, calmar los pequeños ataques de pánico que parecían querer salir a la luz cada vez que cerraba los ojos y recordaba las palabras de Gerard, sus golpes. Si de algo estaba seguro, era del hecho de que estar registrando el ático, entre las viejas cosas se su madre no era una manera saludable de lidiar con el trauma en el que se había convertido su vida últimamente.

 

Una tímida ampolleta sobre su cabeza era lo único que iluminaba el lugar, cajas y cajas a su alrededor, algunas abiertas y otras esperando a ser abiertas. Ya tenía todas las manos sucias, el polvo le había hecho estornudar más veces de las que podía contar, y a pesar de todo ello no quería detenerse, quería seguir abriendo cajas, las que parecían guardar su pasado con tanto cuidado que le dolía y le hacia feliz al mismo tiempo, cada vez que un viejo recuerdo salía a la luz en la forma de alguna fotografía o algún viejo objeto.

 

Era curioso como unas cuantas cajas guardadas en lo profundo del ático podían contener toda la vida de su madre y la infancia que ya había dejado atrás. El dolor de la ausencia de su ella seguía siendo fresco y estremecedor, lleno de recuerdos tristes y felices.

 

Se detuvo al clavar sus ojos castaños en los viejos libros de su madre, todos aquellos que había traído consigo desde la casa de sus padres, libros que Stiles siempre había admirado desde la perspectiva de un niño de 6 años, admirando la belleza de las intrincadas líneas doradas que adornaban los lomos y portadas. Su madre había alcanzado a leerle algunos, los que habían resultado ser viejos libros de cuentos, leyendas tan viejas que ahora solo servían para fomentar la imaginación en los niños.

 

Tomó uno de ellos en sus manos, con cuidado, como si se tratara del tesoro mas preciado del mundo, lo que para él, así era. Y una vez que tuvo el libro en sus manos no pudo detenerse, paso la vista por las hojas, sintiendo el papel acariciando sus dedos, una vez satisfecho con su inspección sacó otro libro de la caja y repitió el proceso, y con el siguiente y con el siguiente, hasta que no quedaron libros en las cajas. Debieran ser unos 30 textos en total, todos de diferentes tamaños, colores y texturas, todos con su belleza única.

 

-          _Creo que no estaría mal llevar estos conmigo –_ soltó para si sonriendo levemente sacudiendo sus manos. Después de todo, unos viejos libros de cuentos y de leyendas no vendrían mal en su vida.

 

Así que tomando una decisión y varios de los tomos se encaminó de regreso a su habitación. Tuvo que hacer varios viajes para poder traer todos los libros que le parecieron lo suficientemente interesantes, los que fueron casi todos. Una vez en su recamara buscó una estantería que vaciar y comenzó a colocar tomo tras tomo en el nuevo lugar, disfrutando como los libros parecían pertenecer allí.

 

-          _¿Qué estas haciendo? –_ escuchó una voz a su espalda, lo que le hizo saltar y casi soltar los libros que llevaba aun en las manos.

 

-          _¡Por Dios no hagas eso! –_ soltó volteándose, encontrándose con su padre asomado en el umbral de su puerta, mirándole con atención y curiosidad en sus ojos.

 

-          _¿Qué estás haciendo? –_ volvió a preguntar acercándose a donde se encontraba Stiles, notando los libros en sus manos, mirando la estantería en donde los estaba colocando – _Estos libros eran de tu madre. –_ dijo casi en un susurro.

 

-          _Lo sé –_ fue la escueta respuesta. Su padre tomó uno de los libros y lo miró con atención, sonriendo levemente, como si estuviese recordando, Stiles sabía que lo estaba haciendo. – _Me pareció buena idea bajarlos del ático y traerlos aquí, tú sabes para leerlos, en caso de que me aburra o algo por el estilo –_ dijo casi sin pausas, algo nervioso de lo que pudiese decir su padre al respecto.

 

El silencio que les envolvió no era incomodo, ambos parecían haberse sumido en sus propias cabezas, lo mas probable es que recordando a la mujer que ahora estaba ausente de sus vidas.

 

-          _Tu madre siempre parecía estar leyendo los  libros más extraños. –_ dijo su padre de la nada, Stiles le miró  esperando a que continuara – _Libros de cuentos antiguos, viejos libros de leyendas extranjeras, mitología. –_ cuando dijo aquello señaló los libros en la estantería - _Eso es evidente ¿No es así? –_ le devolvió el libro, el sheriff tenía razón, todos los libros que Stiles había bajado consigo del ático eran esa clase de libros, irónicamente la clase de libros que le ayudarían a lidiar con todo lo sobrenatural que parecía haber encontrado residencia permanente en su vida, después de todo, muchas de las cosas extrañas y sobrenaturales tenían orígenes mitológicos, no estaba demás analizar cuanta verdad existía detrás de todos esos mitos.

 

-          _¿Por qué tenía todos estos libros? –_ preguntó el adolescente tras largos segundos de silencio, continuando con su tarea de ordenar sus nuevos/viejos libros. Ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, era curioso que su madre hubiese tenido esta clase de libros.

 

-          _Ella nunca me lo explico muy bien, pero recuerdo que una vez me dijo que tenían mucho que ver con su antiguo trabajo. –_ le respondió cruzándose de brazos, recordando.

 

-          _¿Antiguo trabajo? ¿Qué clase de trabajo requiere que leas libros sobre mitología? –_ inquirió interesado, después de todo ese podría ser su futuro trabajo, tomando en cuenta su vida actual, ¿Alguna clase de historiador? ¿De investigador?

 

-          _No sabría decirte, tu madre era una persona bastante reservada en lo que se refería a su pasado. –_ Stiles recordaba eso vagamente. Recordaba como para las reuniones familiares, cuando llegaban primos y tías a saludarles, de parte de su madre siempre aparecían un par de chicas y un hombre de lentes, a los que siempre trato con su nombre, los que por supuesto no eran verdadera familia, pero que para su madre así se sentían. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué sería de ellos?

 

Su padre colocó una mano sobre su hombro para luego salir de su habitación. Stiles se quedó unos segundos mirando el suelo, pensando, recordando esos pequeños pedazos de su infancia en donde podía ver a su madre sonriendo, donde podía ver a esas mujeres que venían cada tanto tiempo. La conversación con su padre le había devuelto esos recuerdos que hasta ahora no había siquiera intentado recordar.

 

¿Ellas sabrían que su madre estaba muerta? ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Estarían vivas? ¿Estarían bien? Stiles ahora tenía el impulso de saber de ellas,  en donde estaban, que estaban haciendo, si es que aun le recordaban. Esas mujeres podrían ser la única conexión con el pasado de su madre.

 

Stiles soltó un suspiro, por más curioso que estuviese no tenía por donde partir, no tenia como saber el paradero de quienes habían sido parte intermitente de su infancia. Mil y un ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza, imaginando como podría contactarlas, como podría empezar a buscarlas, iba a dirigirse hacia su computadora cuando clavó sus ojos en los libros de su madre. ¿Existiría la posibilidad de que su madre hubiese dejado alguna clase de contacto en alguno de sus libros?

 

-          _No estaría demás buscar. –_ dijo en un susurro sacando los libros nuevamente y colocándolos sobre su cama, para luego sentarse en esta y comenzar a revisarlos hoja por hoja, esto tomaría tiempo, pero realmente esperaba poder encontrar algo.

 

No sabía exactamente cuando tiempo llevaba revisando hoja a hoja, no sabía cuantos libros ya había pasado, pero de algo se había dado cuenta en todo este tiempo que había transcurrido, era del hecho de que su madre había tenido la costumbre de escribir en los márgenes de la mayor parte de sus libros, pequeñas y sutiles anotaciones que dejaron a Stiles con cierta duda. ¿Por qué su madre había sabido tanto sobre mitología? Y no en el sentido de los eruditos, así como datos referentes a las metáforas de los mitos o cosas por el estilo, sino que información relacionada directamente con el mito, como si estos no fuesen simple fantasía sino que historias reales. Las anotaciones de su madre, la mayor parte de ellas desmentían ciertos datos de los relatos, como si ella supiera de manera directa que estaban mal. ¿Pero como?

 

¿Su madre había estado metida en todo esto de lo sobrenatural? Stiles se detuvo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, ¿Y si había sido así? Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado ante todas las posibilidades, todo lo que esto podría significar para él.

 

-          _¿Qué estas haciendo? –_ escuchó una voz a su espalda nuevamente, esta vez ni siquiera llego a saltar, aun en shock por las implicancias que podrían tener el hecho de que sus suposiciones fuesen verdad, Derek se detuvo de pie junto a la ventana, petrificado al escuchar los latidos del menor - _¿Estas bien? Tu corazón. –_ Intentó decir, pero Stiles le interrumpió antes de que pudiese continuar.

 

-          _Oh Dios, oh Dios –_ fue lo único que pudo decir, clavando sus ojos en el libro en sus manos, al hacerlo su corazón pareció detenerse por un segundo. Entre las hojas del libro que tenía en su regazo había un papel.

 

-          _¿Stiles? –_ el adolescente soltó un respiro nervioso, sus dedos acariciando la pulcra letra de su madre.

 

-          _Es un numero telefónico –_ soltó en un susurro para si mismo, el que Derek pudo escuchar perfectamente. Allí estaba, lo que había estado buscando, una forma de contacto y un nombre. “Rupert G.”

 

-          _¿Ah? –_ el hombre lobo no sabía como reaccionar ante los abruptos cambios que estaba mostrando Stiles, el que comenzó a revisar con insistencia entre sus bolsillos por su teléfono celular, el que de la nada apareció por sobre su hombro, Derek se lo estaba extendiendo.

 

-          _Gracias –_ dijo para luego marcar el numero con cuidado, deteniéndose un segundo y mirando a su espalda, recién cayendo en la cuenta de la presencia del lobo alfa en su habitación, el que le miraba como si estuviese completamente loco, lo que tomando en cuenta sus acciones, bien podría ser el caso - _¿Derek? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -_  inquirió rápidamente volteándose por completo y clavando sus ojos en el hombre lobo, el que enarcó una ceja. Stiles pudo ver que el mayor iba a decir algo cuando sintió que del otro lado de la línea acababan de responder, se quedó sin respiración, Derek dio dos pasos acercándose a Stiles, preocupado de toda la gama de emociones por las que parecía haber pasado el adolescente frente a sus ojos en cuestión de segundos.

-          _¿Diga?_ – se pudo escuchar una mujer del otro lado, su voz sonaba dudosa y un poco lejana, como si el auricular no estuviese del todo cerca.

-          _Ehh –_ Stiles no sabia realmente que decir, no sabia por donde partir, así que era de esperarse que vomitaría palabras hasta que pudiese hacerse entender – _Siento molestar –_ comenzó con voz apresurada – _Pero encontré este numero anotado en un papel un viejo libro de mi madre, y…realmente no se porque estoy llamando, pero sentí que debía hacerlo, en nombre de mi madre y todo eso…quizás solo estoy molestando, de verdad lo siento…no debería haber llamado, lo siento mucho… –_ iba a seguir hablando cuando la voz del otro lado le interrumpió.

-          _¿Stilinski?_  - soltó la mujer de la nada, su voz ahora sonaba bastante mas cerca, más firme - _¿Eres el hijo de Claudia? –_ la voz pareció temblar un poco al decir aquel nombre.

Claudia, el nombre de su madre, ¿Hace cuanto que no lo escuchaba? La mujer del otro lado la había conocido, aun le recordaba, Stiles se paso una mano por el rostro cerrando los ojos un segundo, intentando respirar con calma, intentado calmar su corazón desbocado.

-          _Si –_ fue su escueta respuesta, no quería levantar la vista y ver como Derek le miraba con atención, escuchando cada palabra de la conversación que estaba teniendo, asimilando la información, curioso.

-          _Oh por todas las diosas –_ soltó ella en un susurro - _¿Genim? –_ Stiles se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, llevaba tanto tiempo sin escucharlo de que casi no lo reconocía. Nadie lo llamaba así, no desde la muerte de su madre, hace ya tanto tiempo atrás - _¿Realmente eres tú? –_ volvió a decir, mas como si se estuviese hablando a si misma, convenciéndose.

-          _Yo…realmente no se lo que espero de esta conversación. –_ y decía la verdad, Stiles no estaba seguro de que quería lograr con todo esto, el impulso de reconectar con el pasado de su madre le había llevado a hacer la llamada, pero ahora de que tenia la respuesta literalmente del otro lado de la línea, no sabia que hacer. Stiles pudo escuchar como la mujer del otro lado pareció decirle algo a alguien para luego dirigirse a él nuevamente.

-          _Esta bien, esta bien –_ soltó ella, intentando calmase a si misma – _No te muevas, voy para allá. –_ dijo con cierta finalidad en su voz.

-          _¿Ah? –_ ante eso último Stiles finalmente levantó la vista hacia Derek, el que le miraba con los ojos abiertos y con una clara expresión de sorpresa, ¿Habían escuchado bien? - _¿Voy para allá? –_ inquirió, Derek seguía mirándole con atención. La llamada se había cortado.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos mirándose sin realmente entender lo que acababa de pasar, cuando de repente  escucharon ruido en el piso de abajo, de inmediato el mayor se tensó ante la presencia de alguien mas en la casa. Stiles se puso de pie de un salto y salió de la habitación antes de que el otro pudiese intentar detenerlo.

 

 

-          _¡Puede ser peligroso! –_ alcanzó a escuchar que le decía Derek, el que a pesar de todo le siguió al piso de abajo. - _¡Stiles! –_ iba a regañarle sobre como no debería ser tan confiado y un montón de cosas más, cuando se dio cuenta de que el adolescente se había quedado de pie al final de las escaleras, con la mirada clavada en el living, en donde el hombre lobo pudo ver con claridad a dos mujeres, las que se habían quedado mirando a Stiles. – _Stiles –_ susurró Derek con toda la intención de sujetar al menor en caso de peligro, más aun cuando las dos recién llegadas expelían un aura tan poderosa que era sobrecogedora. Pero una de ellas, la rubia tenía sus ojos clavados en Derek, como si pudiese ver en lo más profundo de su alma, lo que le dejó petrificado en su lugar, con la mano estirada en dirección a Stiles.

 

-          _¿Genim? –_ inquirió la otra mujer, de cabello rojizo y mirada gentil, la que dio unos pocos pasos hacia Stiles hasta que la rubia le sujeto el brazo.

 

-          _Will, me dijiste que solo vendríamos a ver al hijo de Claudia –_ dijo la rubia con una voz que se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a dar ordenes, y a ser escuchada de inmediato – _Entonces… ¿Qué hace un hombre lobo aquí? –_ preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Derek, el que pasó de estar petrificado en su lugar a colocarse de inmediato frente a Stiles, protegiéndole de las mujeres.

 

-          _¡Derek!_

 

-          _Stiles, por una vez en tu vida guarda silencio. –_ medio gruño el mayor pasando la mirada de una mujer a otra, sin saber como reaccionar a todo esto, sin saber de lo que eran capaces.

 

-          _Buffy creo que estas asustándolos –_ dijo la pelirroja. Will. Mirando a su acompañante, la que se encogió de hombros soltándola, para luego retroceder unos pasos y levantar ambas manos en señal de rendición.

 

-          _Esta bien, esta bien, dejaré que tu te encargues de esto –_ dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos - _Solo porque aquí el lobo feroz parece estar protegiendo al chico._

 

-          _Que considerada de tu parte –_ le devolvió con cierta ironía en la voz. La forma en la que se trataban dejaba en evidencia una relación bastante cercana, Stiles colocó una mano en el brazo de Derek, calmándole y pidiéndole que se hiciera a un lado con el simple gesto.

 

-          _Ésta bien Derek, no creo que sean peligrosas._

 

-          _En realidad chico, somos bastante peligrosas, pero no para ti –_ dijo la rubia sonriendo de medio lado – _Ni para tu novio, así que no te preocupes por eso._

 

-          _¿Novio? –_ soltó Stiles.

 

-          _Buffy –_ le regañó la pelirroja para luego mirar a Stiles con una leve sonrisa en los labios – _Has crecido mucho –_ dijo casi en un susurro – _Mi nombre es Willow y estábamos hablando por teléfono hace tan solo unos minutos atrás –_ el menor movió la cabeza en asentimiento, reconociendo finalmente la voz de la mujer pelirroja como la persona con la que había estado hablando. – _Lo siento si te asustamos, pero toda esta situación es una sorpresa para nosotras, no creímos que alguien del viejo consejo aun siguiera con vida, bueno, un familiar de alguien del viejo consejo. –_ dijo con una mueca – _Después de todo lo que sucedió y del tiempo que ha pasado… -_ soltó con cierta nostalgia en la voz.

 

-          _¿Consejo? –_ preguntó captando a medias lo que la mujer le estaba queriendo decir, ¿De que Consejo estaba hablando? – _Eh…yo…_

 

-          _Willow, creo que el chico no sabe nada. –_ dijo Buffy con cuidado acercándose a medio susurrarle a su amiga, lo que era más como un gesto ya que todos pudieron escuchar claramente, incluso Stiles.

 

-          _Si, así es –_ respondió Stiles – _No tengo la más remota idea de lo que están hablando, y aun no termino de entender como es que llegaron aquí._

 

-          _Hechizo de transportación –_ le dijo Willow como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, y por la expresión de su rostro Stiles se pudo dar cuenta de que así era, por lo menos para ella.

 

-          _¿Hechizo--? Esta bien, esta bien –_ quería preguntar más sobre el hechizo, sobre la idea de que la magia era real, pero había otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

 

-          _Yo creo que lo mejor es que nos sentemos –_ dijo Buffy acercándose a Stiles, lo que sacó un gruñido de parte de Derek – _Calma chico lobo que no le haré nada._

 

-          _Derek, por Dios cálmate ¿Qué pasa contigo? –_ Stiles le miró con cierta aprehensión, el hombre lobo nunca había reaccionado así ante alguien, como si no supiera que es lo que debería estar haciendo, protegiendo, atacando o sometiéndose ante la rubia.

 

-          _No te preocupes, es una reacción natural –_ soltó Willow, a lo que Buffy rio despreocupada, como si estuviese acostumbrada a esta clase de situaciones.

 

-          _Tiendo a provocar eso en la gente, bueno no en la gente propiamente tal, más bien en las criaturas, yo creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que soy algo así como una fuerza mística por si sola. –_ comenzó a decir la rubia como quien no quiere la cosa.

 

Un silencio los envolvió por unos pocos segundos, Stiles no entendía de que estaba hablando, y por la forma en que Derek se había quedado completamente quieto, al parece él acababa de entender.

 

-          **_La cazadora_** _–_ soltó Derek en un susurro, Stiles le miró.

 

-          _¿Cazadora? –_ preguntó Stiles, viendo como las dos mujeres intercambiaban unas miradas para luego mirarles a ellos.

 

-          _Oh por todos los dioses esto será largo –_ soltó Buffy sentándose en el sofá y cruzándose de piernas.

 

-          _Genim…-_ comenzó a decir Willow cuando Stiles le interrumpió.

 

-          _Stiles –_ dijo – _por favor llámenme Stiles, mi madre solía llamarme…Genim y bueno…-_ se detuvo, Willow le sonrió de medio lado.

 

-          _Entiendo –_ Stiles se adentró en el living y se sentó en uno de los sillones, Derek le siguió, quedándose de pie detrás de este, mientras que Willow se sentó junto a su acompañante. - _¿Qué tanto sabes sobre tu madre y lo que ella hacía?_

 

-          _Ehhh, ¿No mucho? –_ le respondió, pero Willow pudo ver en el rostro del adolescente de que en realidad quería decir de que no sabía nada.

 

-          _Asumo que eso quiere decir que no tienes la más remota idea de nada ¿No es así? –_ Stiles simplemente movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en afirmación.

 

Willow iba a comenzar a hablar, cuando Stiles pudo escuchar la voz de Derek, suave y algo cuidadosa, como si no creyera del todo las palabras que estaba diciendo.

 

-          _La cazadora es casi una leyenda, o por lo menos lo era para mi familia –_ dijo Derek – _En cada generación_ _una chica es elegida para combatir a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, su misión es proteger el mundo –_ soltó con cuidado, recitando las palabras.

 

-          _Si, esa soy yo –_ le devolvió Buffy levantando la mano – _Bueno, en realidad ahora no soy la única, tuvimos un problema relacionado con un fin del mundo hace unos cuantos años atrás y ahora existen muchas como yo –_ la rubia se detuvo, como meditando sus palabras un segundo – _Bueno, no exactamente. Como yo solo existe otra más, las nuevas, las que fueron llamadas para ese momento son un poco diferentes. –_ soltó a modo de explicación.

 

-          _¿Fin del mundo? –_ inquirió Stiles, preguntando las cosas importantes.

 

-          _¿Hay más de una cazadora? –_ preguntó Derek. Ambos se miraron ante esto y guardaron silencio.

 

-          _Pero bueno, sin desviarnos mucho del tema –_ dijo Willow retomando la conversación y mirando a Buffy con reproche, como pidiéndole con la mirada de que no volviese a interrumpir. – _Antes de aquel fin del mundo que no fue, la cazadora era guiada en su misión por un miembro del viejo consejo, un **vigilante,** quien se encargaba de velar por el entrenamiento de la cazadora de turno y de su enseñanza en relación a todo lo que tendría que combatir en su momento. El consejo, ayudado por brujas muy poderosas buscaban a chicas que tenían el potencial para ser llamadas como cazadoras y las ponían bajo la protección de un vigilante. – _explicó la pelirroja con cuidado – _Cuando comenzó aquel fin del mundo hace unos 9 años atrás,  nuestros enemigos quisieron destruir la línea completa de la cazadora, deshaciéndose de todas aquellas chicas que tuviesen el potencial para ser llamadas._

 

-          _Stiles, tu madre era una vigilante –_ soltó Buffy sin mayores preámbulos, ganándose otra mirada de reproche de parte de Willow – _Ella fue una de las tantas victimas de nuestro enemigo, ella y la potencial a la que tenia bajo su protección, murieron asesinadas._

 

-          _No –_ Stiles se puso de pie de un salto antes todo eso – _No, mi madre…Mi madre murió en un accidente, ella murió en un accidente... –_ comenzó a repetir.

 

-          _No._

 

Derek podía percibir el miedo, la incertidumbre en Stiles, podía olerlo con claridad. De la misma forma de que sabía que las mujeres frente a ellos no mentían.

 

-          _Stiles –_ intentó decir Derek.

 

-          _O sea que quieren decir de que mi madre fue daño colateral –_ soltó casi en un susurro.

-          _Si. Uno más entre muchos. –_ soltó Buffy con solemnidad. – _Ella fue una de esas pocas personas que era parte del viejo consejo que no era como los demás –_ continuó con una leve mueca en el rostro – _Era una buena persona, cumplió con su trabajo hasta el final. –_ dijo con solemnidad.

-          _Esto no puede ser verdad –_ dijo Stiles cubriéndose el rostro.

-          _Ellas no mienten –_ contribuyo Derek a la conversación – _No han mentido con nada de lo que han dicho._

-          _¿Por qué vinieron entonces? Mi madre ya no esta aquí, soy solo yo…porque responder a mi llamada, porque venir de manera tan urgente. –_ inquirió con la voz algo temblorosa, Willow le miró un segundo para luego clavar sus ojos en Buffy, quien se encogió de hombros.

-          _Tu madre aparte de haber sido una vigilante excepcional, estaba a cargo de un área de investigación bastante importante para el consejo de esa entonces –_ explicó Buffy con cuidado – _Creímos que con su muerte, tu y tu padre, también…-_ se detuvo, sus palabras eran explicativas por si solas, ellas habían creído que todos habían muerto – _De por si era bastante poco común que un vigilante se casara, mucho menos que tuviese un hijo, una familia._

-          _Pero estoy aquí, estamos aquí._

-          _Eso notamos, y bueno…ahora que vemos a tu novio aquí, su presencia contribuye a  la teoría que tu madre había intentado comprobar con su investigación, tomando en cuenta su estatus como lobo Alfa, lo que solo puede significar que tiene una manada aquí._

-          _¿Teoría? ¿Qué teoría? –_ soltó Stiles mirándoles con inquietud.

-          _¿Novio? –_ susurró Derek.

-          _Tu madre tenía la teoría de que existía una boca del infierno en Beacon Hills._

-          _¿Qué? –_ soltaron Stiles y Derek al mismo tiempo, uno sonando más alarmado que el otro.

-          _¿Que es una boca del infierno? –_ inquirió Stiles tras unos segundos de silencio. Derek se llevó una mano al rostro, sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

 

-          _Una boca del infierno es una puerta dimensional hacia un reino demoniaco –_ explicó Buffy – _En mi antigua ciudad teníamos una._

-          _¿Cómo se deshicieron de ella? –_ preguntó Derek.

-          _Convirtiendo nuestra ciudad en un cráter._ – le respondió Willow con simplicidad.

Stiles miró a ambas mujeres, esperando la risa, esperando que aquello fuese una broma, aquello no podía ser verdad. ¿O si? Derek se coloco de pie junto a él.

 

-          _No están bromeando Stiles._

-          _¿¡Convirtieron su ciudad en un cráter!? –_ exclamó alarmado.

-          _Si puedo decir algo en nuestra defensa, realmente jamás pensamos que el talismán provocaría eso –_ dijo Willow con cuidado cruzándose de brazos.

-          _Esta bien, esta bien –_ Stiles se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego por su corto cabello, buscando dentro de su cabeza por la siguiente pregunta que hacer – _Mi madre creía que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese una boca del infierno en la ciudad. –_ dijo ordenando los hechos, ambas mujeres asintieron - _¿Qué tiene que ver el hecho de que Derek este aquí y que sea un alfa para contribuir a dicha teoría?_

-          _El chico hace las preguntas precisas –_ dijo Buffy con una sonrisa llena de una peculiar calidez, Stiles no pudo evitar pensar de que le encantaría conocer más a la rubia, algo en él le decía que se llevarían de maravilla.

-          _Normalmente las bocas del infierno deben ser protegidas por una cazadora, ya que tienden ha funcionar como imanes gigantes de criaturas sobrenaturales –_ explicó la pelirroja – _con una cazadora presente se mantiene cierto equilibrio, las criaturas mantienen un limite y no hay más peligro del necesario para los civiles que no tienen idea de todo lo sobrenatural que les rodea. Sin una cazadora es difícil evitar que todo termine en un caos y que la ciudad sea finalmente destruida –_ dijo - _Pero cuando tenemos a una criatura poderosa, como Derek aquí presente. ¿Tu nombre es Derek no es así? –_ dijo a lo que el lobo asintió sin querer interrumpirla – _Como Derek aquí presente, con su propia manada funcionando como protectores de territorio, ellos tienden a cumplir la función de la cazadora, manteniendo el equilibrio. –_ Se detuvo – _Lo que a su vez ha evitado que nosotras pudiésemos sentir la presencia de una boca del infierno aquí, asumo que su manada a sido parte de la ciudad por tantas generaciones que las demás criaturas se han convertido en mitos para ellos, han creado como un escudo protector alrededor de la ciudad._

-          _O sea, como para que crea que la cazadora es un simple cuento –_ soltó Buffy riendo – _lo mas probable es que creció sin tener la más remota idea de todo lo que se puede ocultar en la oscuridad, creyendo quizás de que son los únicos._

-          _¿Hay más cosas? –_ dijo Stiles sin poder evitarlo, por un lado si bien la presencia de los hombres lobo había resultado ser verdad, nunca nadie había siquiera insinuado sobre alguna otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa.

-          _Muchas cosas, desde vampiros hasta todo tipo de demonios –_ le devolvió la rubia – _dioses mitológicos y brujas, como nuestra querida Willow aquí presente._

-          _¿Eres una bruja? –_ los ojos de Stiles parecieron brillar al mirar a la pelirroja, una mezcla entre curiosidad y admiración.

-          _Si, de hecho es la bruja más poderosa que existe en este momento –_ le respondió Buffy colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su acompañante, mostrando orgullo en sus ojos claros.

-          _Ella esta exagerando –_ intentó decir Willow.

-          _Pfft no seas modesta._

-          _Todo esto está resultando ser bastante explicativo –_ soltó Stiles mirando a Derek por un segundo – _Siéntate me pone nervioso que estés allí de pie –_ le dijo señalando el sillón a su lado, para su sorpresa el hombre lobo le obedeció.

-          _¿Piensan quedarse?_ – preguntó el hombre lobo de la nada. Ahora que lo sabía, la presencia de una cazadora en la ciudad no podría ser buena, después de todo ¿No se suponía que ella cazaba criaturas como él?

-          _Ya que estamos aquí –_ comenzó a decir Willow – _No veo porque no podríamos revisar la ciudad. Podríamos ayudar un poco. –_ aquel ofrecimiento le pilló desprevenido, las mujeres estaban siendo completamente sinceras, realmente estaban ofreciendo su ayuda, a él, un hombre lobo.

-          _Yo…creí que…-_ Derek no pudo terminar la frase, Buffy clavó sus ojos en él.

-          _Si._ _Soy una cazadora, pero solo me dedico a eliminar a aquellos que sean una amenaza, mantener la paz y la seguridad de las personas o criaturas inocentes es mi misión. –_ Derek se tensó ante esas palabras, sonaban a las palabras de los Argent, a aquellos que decían seguir un código de conducta pero que ante la primera oportunidad de hacer daño lo dejaban de lado, sin importar nada más.

-          _Disculpa si sueno descortés, pero esta no es la primera vez que escucho a alguien decir de que tienen un “código de conducta” –_ dijo Stiles haciendo con sus manos las comillas de las ultimas tres palabras, su voz cargada de cierta ironía, Derek le miró atentamente, el adolescente estaba diciendo exactamente lo que él había estado pensando - _¿Cómo puedo saber si dices la verdad? ¿Cómo puedo saber si no vas a atacar a mi mejor amigo o a Derek? ¿O a los idiotas que forman su manada? –_ Buffy sonrió, aunque su sonrisa más parecía una mueca que una verdadera sonrisa.

-          _Mi mejor amiga aquí presente es una bruja, la ex prometida de mi mejor amigo era un demonio de venganza, he salido con dos vampiros._ _Y puedo asegurarte de que he conocido a personas, ciento por ciento humanas peores que cualquier monstruo al que he vencido –_ su voz sonaba firme y segura – _Hay una diferencia entre ser una criatura y ser un monstruo, y se perfectamente distinguir entre ambos. –_ le respondió con cierta finalidad en la voz, de cierta forma sonaba como que hace tiempo que quería decir algo como esto.

Y Derek al escuchar eso no pudo evitar en pensar de que se había equivocado, de que ella no era como ningún otro cazador que hubiese conocido antes.

**Fin capitulo 01.**


	2. "Wonderland"

**Capitulo 02: “Wonderland”  [Natalia Kills.]**

_“I'm not Snow White,_

_but I'm lost inside this forest._

_I'm not Red Riding Hood,_

_but I think the wolves have got me…”_

-          _Así que nos quedaremos –_ dijo Willow como quien no quiere la cosa, Stiles y Derek se encontraban en la cocina discutiendo como lidiar con lo que acababa de suceder.

 

-          _No veo porque no –_ le respondió Buffy sentándose de nuevo en el sofá – _Además puedo asegurarte querida Willow, de que hay una boca del infierno aquí._

-          _¿También la sientes?_

-          _Por supuesto._

Ambas guardaron silencio un segundo, escuchando como los dos jóvenes conversaban a susurros, Buffy se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amiga.

 

-          _Curioso chico… -_ dijo la rubia como si nada.

-          _¿Stiles? –_ inquirió de vuelta la bruja.

 

-          _Si, es igual a su madre –_ se detuvo un segundo – _Tiene un gran futuro, quizás con un poco de entrenamiento…-_ comenzó a decir con un brillo en los ojos que Willow conocía muy bien.

 

-          _Buffy, ¿Qué hemos dicho de los intentos de secuestros? –_ le dijo con cierta burla en la voz.

 

-          _¿Nunca llevarlos acabo sin la ayuda de Faith? –_ soltó con una media sonrisa en los labios.

 

-          _Muy graciosa._

 

-          _Soy hilarante Will  –_ le dijo - _Pero lo digo en serio, el chico tiene el potencial, ya esta metido en todo esto de lo sobrenatural, y ¿Viste a su novio? –_ soltó esto ultimo casi en un susurro conspiracional – _El chico tiene buen gusto._

 

-          _Buffy, no creo que sea su novio. –_ le dijo Willow finalmente, a lo que Buffy le miró enarcando una ceja, como si no estuviese segura de que su amiga supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

 

-          _¿Crees tú?_

 

-          _Si._

 

-          _Es que se veían muy cercanos, demasiado cercanos –_ la rubia sonrió – _Tu sabes a que tipo de cercanos me refiero._

 

-          _Buffy, por favor. –_ le suplicó cubriéndose el rostro – _Derek puede escucharte._

 

-          _Lo sé.-_ le respondió riendo. – _Por eso lo hago._

 

Mientras ellas discutían algunas otras cosas respecto a su estadía, Stiles y Derek parecían estar al borde de un colapso nervioso, aunque el primero lo estaba mostrando con más evidencia en su rostro.

 

-          _¡Derek, mi madre estaba metida en todo esto! –_ soltó entre nervioso y algo histérico. - _¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? ¿Qué se supone que harás tú ahora?_

-          _Tenemos a una cazadora de nuestro lado –_ dijo Derek sin poder creerlo del todo, interrumpiendo el vomito de palabras de Stiles. Intentando ignorar la conversación que dicha cazadora estaba teniendo con su amiga en ese preciso momento, ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo con lo de novio?  - _Tener una cazadora aquí es una buena oportunidad._

 

-          _Y tú sabías. –_ le recriminó - _Tú sabías que todo esto existía, ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? –_ le preguntó Stiles, a lo que el mayor se paso una mano por su cabello. – _Hubiese sido útil saber esta clase de cosas._

 

-          _Mi familia nos contaba sobre todas esas cosas como si fuesen cuentos –_ le explicó con la voz apretada – _Lo que dijo la cazadora es verdad, mi familia llevaba viviendo tanto tiempo en el pueblo que ya creíamos que no había nada más aparte de nosotros. Todo lo demás aparte de nosotros era un mito. –_ le dijo con la voz algo cansada.

 

-          _¿Nunca vieron nada? ¿Nunca escucharon nada sobre alguna otra criatura o alguna otra cosa? –_ inquirió con cuidado, Derek simplemente soltó un suspiro.

 

-          _Escuchamos ciertos cuentos, ciertos rumores de ciertas cosas en otros lugares, pero en el pueblo nunca apareció nada, no hasta ahora. –_ soltó recordando todo lo sucedido con el Kanima. – _Aunque no me sorprendería que mi madre hubiese estado al tanto y hubiese preferido no decir nada. –_ al escuchar eso, Stiles quiso preguntar algo pero se detuvo, no sabiendo si hacerlo o no, al parecer Derek notando la pelea interna del adolescente le miro arqueando una de sus cejas – _Si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo._

 

-          _Hace bastante que quería preguntar –_ dijo de manera acelerada - _¿Era tu madre el alfa de tu manada? No se porque pero algo me dice que si, la forma en la que hablas de ella. –_ Derek sonrió de medio lado ante eso, lo más probable es que recordando a su madre.

 

-          _Si. Ella era el alfa. Laura estaba siendo entrenada para seguir sus pasos. –_ le dijo Derek con calma. Stiles sonrió con él.

 

-          _¿Peter era su hermano? –_ inquirió Stiles.

 

-          _Si, su hermano menor –_ Le respondió Derek sonriendo. Ambos guardaron silencio unos cuantos segundos, recordando momentos mejores.

 

-          _¿Vas a dejar que la cazadora nos ayude?_ – preguntó Stiles.

 

-          _Si, teniendo presente como están las cosas actualmente, no podemos dejar de lado una oportunidad como esta._

 

Stiles se cruzó de brazos ante esto ultimo, el hecho de que ahora estuviesen apareciendo criaturas que antes no habían aparecido confirmaban lo que habían dicho las dos mujeres, la ausencia de la familia de Derek y lo que esta representaba como guardianes del pueblo, debilitó lo que sea que protegía a la ciudad de atraer a otras criaturas. Si bien ahora Derek era el alfa y tenía su propia manada, pequeña y casi insignificante, no había punto de comparación. Todo eso solo podía significar de que esto era solo el principio. Sin una manada lo suficientemente poderosa o una cazadora, no habría forma de evitar de que más cosas se acercaran con intenciones de traer caos al pueblo.

 

-          _Creo que todo esto es mucho más grande que nosotros –_ soltó Stiles finalmente, a lo que Derek asintió. Fuesen estas otras circunstancias, el adolescente se estaría aprovechando del hecho de que el mayor le estaba dando la razón. Pero no había tiempo para eso ahora, no cuando en la otra habitación estaba **LA** cazadora y su amiga, la bruja más poderosa del mundo. – _Dios ¿Cómo se convirtió esto en mi vida? –_ dijo en un susurro quedo.

 

-          _Ellas ya ofrecieron su ayuda, eso nos dará algo de tiempo para pensar en que hacer –_ dijo Derek con voz firme, demostrando una seguridad que verdaderamente no estaba sintiendo del todo, no cuando todo esto se le estaba viniendo encima, y por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que Stiles sabía eso también.

 

-          _¿Volvamos? –_ el mayor simplemente salió de la cocina hacía la sala, en donde ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie de inmediato, ambas mostraban una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros - _¿Sucedió algo? –_ inquirió Stiles pasando la mirada de una a otra.

 

-          _Buffy tiene que irse –_ respondió Willow.

 

-          _Realmente no quiero irme, me gustaría quedarme aquí a ayudar y todo eso, pero mi deber llama –_ dijo Buffy cruzándose de brazos y torciendo los labios en una mueca de sonrisa – _Stiles –_ la rubia miró al menor con atención – _Enviaré a mi hermana a ayudarles, ella es una vigilante del nuevo consejo, sabe lo suficiente como para que sepan como lidiar con cualquier cosa que venga al pueblo. –_ le dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los dos jóvenes.

 

-          _Y yo regresaré apenas vaya a dejar a Buffy. –_ terminó de decir Willow con una leve sonrisa en sus labios – _Estaré de vuelta en unas dos horas. Derek –_ dijo llamando la atención del hombre lobo, el que la miró atentamente – _Sería bueno de que reunieras a tu manada y les avisarás de nuestra pronta estadía en la ciudad, no queremos tener problemas diplomáticos si es que ellos no saben como lidiar con nosotros._

 

-          _Por supuesto. –_ le respondió de inmediato.

 

-          _Apenas termine con lo que tengo que hacer regresaré, mientras no este mi hermana y Will me mantendrán al tanto de todo –_ dijo Buffy, para luego mirar a Willow, indicándole con un simple movimiento de cabeza que ya estaba lista para partir.

 

Y tras eso Willow movió sus manos, un círculo levemente brillante de dibujo en el suelo a su alrededor, rodeándolas, para luego comenzar a brillar cada vez más fuerte, hasta que una luz cegadora envolvió toda la sala. Para cuando el resplandor se apagó ellas ya se habían ido, dejando a los otros dos de pie en una sala vacía.

 

-          _Eso fue asombroso. –_ soltó Stiles.

 

Derek había pensado exactamente lo mismo. Pero no por ello lo diría en voz alta.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Stiles no estaba del todo seguro como había sucedido, pero ahora tenía su casa repleta de gente, estaba agradecido de que su papá se encontrara trabajando hasta tarde, así no habría oportunidad alguna de encontrarse con algo como esto. Derek había llamado a la manada mientras Stiles intentaba recuperarse de la impresión de haber descubierto que el pasado de su madre era mucho más interesante de lo que había parecido al principio. Y eso era decir poco, el adolescente se moría por ir a investigar más sobre todo lo que habían descubierto, bocas del infierno, brujas, cazadoras y vigilantes, pero tomando en consideración el hecho de que su casa había sido invadida, simplemente no podía preocuparse de eso ahora. Tenía invitados que atender.

 

-          _¿Y porque estamos aquí? –_ preguntó Scott de inmediato, pasando la mirada de Stiles a Derek y de vuelta a Stiles.

-          _Al parecer todo esto es mucho más grande de lo que creíamos –_ soltó Derek, a lo que Isaac le miró de inmediato.

-          _Pensé que todo estaba solucionado –_ dijo Jackson pasando la mirada de Derek a Scott.

-          _Esto esta lejos de terminar –_ le respondió Stiles, Lydia enarcó una ceja ante esas palabras.

-          _¿Y eso que se supone que significa? ¿Más secretos? –_ soltó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie del sofá que había estado compartiendo con Allison, en el rostro de esta última se podía apreciar su incomodidad e inseguridad de estar en donde estaba.

-          _No más secretos Lydia –_ le respondió Stiles – _Muy por el contrario, puede que ahora tengamos nuestras respuestas. A todo._

-          _¿Esto tiene algo que ver con los alfas? –_ inquirió Isaac con cierta duda en la voz, como temiendo preguntarlo en voz alta.

-          _¿Alfas? –_ preguntaron Stiles y Scott al unísono, quienes estando más cerca de Isaac habían escuchado mejor. Todos los demás les miraron con atención. Derek se movió algo nervioso, aunque su rostro no lo reflejara.

 

-          _¿Qué alfas? –_ Pregunto Lydia de inmediato. SI de algo podían estar seguros es que Lydia siempre preguntaría las cosas importantes. Derek se pasó una mano por el rostro. Había olvidado que nadie más aparte de su tío e Isaac sabían sobre la amenaza inminente de los alfas y todo lo que esto podría significar.

-          _Lo más probable es que todo esté relacionado –_ respondió casi en un susurro.

 

-          _No veo que eso sea una respuesta –_ soltó Jackson dejando que sus ojos brillaran celestes, mostrando que estaba bastante enojado. Lydia colocó una mano en su hombro, calmándole con ese simple gesto.

 

-          _No hay porque perder la calma. Derek nos va a explicar que es lo que sucede ¿Cierto? –_ Ella le miró y en sus ojos se pudo ver una determinación abrumadora, Derek sabía que no podría negarse a eso.

 

-          _Creo que Stiles puede ayudar con esto –_ dijo el alfa, para luego pasarse unas cuantas horas explicando no solo la situación con los Alfas, sino que también la situación con la cazadora, con la boca del infierno y por supuesto, lo de la madre de Stiles.

Al finalizar todo lo que tenía que decir, los presentes no sabían cómo reaccionar, Derek podía ver rostros de sorpresa y otros de aprehensión. Peter, quien se había mantenido alejado y en silencio durante todo el intercambio había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala, un dejo de nerviosismo en sus pasos. Derek no pudo evitar pensar de que quizás estaba algo asustado, después de todo la cazadora podría considerarle una amenaza.

 

Isaac, Scott y Jackson no sabían cómo asimilar del todo lo que les acababan de decir, mientras que Allison hablaba con Lydia en susurros, sus palabras parecían apresuradas y nerviosas, movía las manos algo inquieta, Stiles no pudo evitar pensar de que sabía algo más y que no lo estaba diciendo, o quizás se lo estaba diciendo a Lydia, mientras que esta última le miraba con atención y de vez en cuando le respondía.

 

-          _Al parecer nuestra joven cazadora sabe algo más –_ dijo Peter deteniendo su incesante caminar, mirando con atención a la joven de cabello castaño, quien de inmediato se tensó.

 

-          _Puede ser –_ le respondió Lydia, mirándole de reojo, algo en la postura de Lydia les decía de la tensión que recorría su cuerpo. Ella no confiaba en Peter. Aunque en realidad, nadie confiaba en Peter.

 

Peter iba a decir algo más, quien sabe si para preguntar algo o para soltar uno de sus tantos comentarios inapropiados que solo aumentarían la tensión en todos los presentes, cuando de repente un círculo de luz apareció en un costado de la sala, todos los presentes dieron un salto ante esto y se alejaron de inmediato. Stiles y Derek entendieron de inmediato de que se trataba, así que intercambiaron unas miradas furtivas antes de que la luz se volviera insoportable, cegando a todos con su intensidad. Para cuando la luz se apagó, de manera tan abrupta como había comenzado, en su lugar ahora se encontraban dos mujeres, una de las cuales Stiles reconoció de inmediato.

 

-          _Willow –_ dijo a modo de saludo, aliviado de que hubiesen llegado, rompiendo la tensión que Peter había ocasionado. La mujer sonrió y se acercó a Stiles, lo que provocó que de inmediato Scott se tensara a su lado – _No te preocupes Scott es una amiga. –_ le dijo al hombre lobo, calmándolo con sus palabras. Su amigo, al igual que Derek, y al parecer todos los hombres lobo en la sala podían sentir el poder que emanaba de la mujer.

-          _Es bueno verlos otra vez. Stiles, Derek –_ saludo la bruja sin dejar de sonreír, su voz era cálida, lo que ayudaba a los hombres lobos a calmarse un poco – _Un placer conocerlos a todos –_ dijo pasando la mirada por las caras nuevas – _Mi nombre es Willow y vengo en nombre del nuevo consejo, ella es Dawn. –_ indicó a la joven que la acompañaba.

-          _Dawn Summers, vigilante en jefe de la central del nuevo consejo –_ se presentó la chica que acompañaba a la bruja. Era bastante alta y parecía ser solo unos pocos años mayor que Derek, de cabello largo y castaño, piel pálida y porte firme.

-          _Ella es la hermana menor de Buffy. –_ dijo Willow como información extra. A lo que Stiles sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-          _Stiles Stilinski –_ se presentó de inmediato – _Culpable de que ustedes estén aquí –_ Dawn estrecho su mano y sonrió ante la presentación.

-          _Tarde o temprano hubiésemos dado con este lugar, es parte del trabajo del nuevo consejo categorizar y proteger todas las posibles bocas del infierno que hay en el mundo. –_ Ante esta respuesta Lydia pareció más que interesada en ser parte de la conversación, así que con pasos decididos se acercó a las otras dos mujeres.

-          _Lydia Martin –_ se presentó rápidamente – _Y me interesaría saber que más hace este “Nuevo consejo”_

-          _Wow, Lydia, no tienes porque ser tan brusca –_ soltó Stiles algo nervioso de que Lydia pudiese ofender a alguna de las recién llegadas.

-          _No te preocupes Stiles, después de lidiar con cazadoras toda mi vida un poco de agresividad no es nada –_ le respondió Dawn, y tal como lo decía, lo demostraba, con total calma clavó sus ojos en Lydia.

-          _El Nuevo consejo se encarga de mantener la seguridad en el mundo sobrenatural, a veces hacemos de policías, otras veces de embajadores de paz, otras veces de investigadores, pero nuestra tarea más importante es ayudar a quienes lo necesitan. –_ le respondió Dawn, con una voz cargada de cierta solemnidad.

 

-          _¿Por qué? –_ preguntó Isaac de la nada – _Entiendo que tu hermana lo haga, siendo la cazadora y todo eso, pero ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué cualquiera de ustedes decidiría ayudar?_

 

Willow sonrió de medio lado, Dawn la miraba con atención, como meditando si debería responder o no, la bruja simplemente asintió, indicándole que lo hiciera, que lo que sea que dijera sería lo correcto.

 

-          _Todos somos parte de este mundo sobrenatural, seamos humanos o no, en algún punto estamos involucrados, mírate a ti por ejemplo -_  dijo indicando a Stiles – _toda tu vida sin saber que tu madre había sido una vigilante e igualmente terminaste rodeado de hombres lobo, de alguna forma tarde o temprano terminarías metido en todo esto. –_ se detuvo, como reuniendo las palabras correctas – _toda mi vida ha girado en torno a mi hermana, a su misión, a los amigos de ella, al destino –_ le respondió – _Se lo que se siente estar varado sin saber que hacer, se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido por culpa de lo sobrenatural y por culpa de lo natural. El mundo necesita ayuda. A veces creo que mi vida hubiese sido muy diferente si no hubiese sido hermana menor de la cazadora._

-          _Mi vida hubiese sido muy diferente si no hubiese conocido a Buffy –_ dijo Willow de repente, de cierta forma continuando lo que Dawn había comenzado a decir – _No creo que hubiese sido mejor, por el contrario, mi vida hubiese acabado bastante pronto. Conocer a Buffy cambio mi destino y me convirtió en la persona que soy hoy, en la bruja que soy hoy. Si no hubiese tenido el apoyo de ella, y de mis amigos no se que hubiese sido de mi –_ La pelirroja se pasó una mano por el rostro y por su cabello – _Después del hechizo que provocó que despertaran todas las cazadoras, Buffy y yo hicimos una promesa. Prometimos que ayudaríamos a todos, a todos los que como nosotros en aquella entonces estuviesen perdidos y sin saber que hacer._

 

-          _Por eso están aquí –_ dijo Stiles finalmente, entendiendo que es lo que querían decir, después de todo, él había hecho algo parecido al momento de descubrir que su mejor amigo se había convertido en un hombre lobo, había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarle.

 

-          _Exacto. –_ Respondió Dawn – _Yo creo que es mejor que nos sentemos, esto será largo, y estoy segura de que todos tienen preguntas que quieren hacer. –_ varios asintieron ante esto.  Dawn sonrió, estaba acostumbrada a las preguntas.

 

-          _Tomen asiento, voy a ver si tengo algo para que comamos –_ dijo Stiles adentrándose a la cocina.

 

-          _Déjame ayudarte – dijo_ Willow siguiendo al menor.

 

-          _¿Estás segura? –_ inquirió el adolescente mirándole con atención.

 

-          _Si, Dawn puede encargarse por unos minutos, ella sabe lo que hace. –_ le respondió – _No es la primera vez que lidiamos con un grupo de adolescentes._

 

-          _Esta bien._

 

Ambos se adentraron en la cocina, en donde Stiles había dejado algunas cosas para comer, papas fritas y algunos refrescos, algo simple para recibir a toda la gente que se había reunido en su casa, algo para distraerse y distraer a sus “invitados”

 

-          _Pareces bastante bien preparado –_ soltó la bruja con una leve risita – _A Buffy le encanta hacer esta clase de cosas cuando nos reunimos_

-          _Nunca esta demás algo de comida mientras se hablan cosas importantes. –_ le dijo – _Además, me ayuda a distraerme un poco._

Willow estaba poniendo unos vasos en una bandeja que Stiles le había pasado, cuando simplemente se detuvo y clavó sus ojos en adolescente, como si al fin hubiese reunido el valor para decirle algo importante. Stiles se detuvo para mirarla atentamente, a la espera de lo que ella parecía querer decirle.

 

-          _Sabía de los hombres lobos, pero no me dijiste que una banshee era parte de su manada. –_ soltó sin preámbulos – _Aunque al parecer aun no despierta su poder. –_ Le dijo con rostro pensativo. Ante esas palabras Stiles abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y  la miro como si estuviera loca. ¿De que estaba hablando la bruja?

-          _¿Banshee? ¿Qué? ¿Ah? –_ Stiles no entendía muy bien que es lo que le estaba diciendo la mujer.

-          _Banshee, seres místicos capaces de predecir la muerte. –_ le explico, sin realmente explicarle mucho. Como si con esas simples palabras Stiles pudiese entender a que se referia.

-          _Sigo sin entender a que te refieres._

-          _Tú amiga, la chica peliroja, Lydia. Ella es una banshee, ¿No lo sabías? –_ La expresión en el rostro de Stiles fue respuesta suficiente, mientras que en la sala se escuchó un ruido de algo cayendo y la voz de Jackson rompiendo el silencio.

-          _¿¡QUE LYDIA ES QUE!?_

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Willow estaba en la sala. Habían decidido pedir reservaciones en un hotel cercano, uno de los tantos beneficios del nuevo consejo era el acceso a buenos métodos de viaje y estadía, la suite en la que se encontraban tenía dos habitaciones bastante amplias, una sala y un minibar. Tampoco es como si fuesen a estar mucho tiempo en el hotel, lo más probable es que se la pasarían investigando la ciudad y recorriéndola para anotar cada detalle.

 

La bruja estaba algo inquieta, se paseaba de un lado para otro, Dawn la miraba atentamente desde su lugar en uno de los sofás. Un reloj cercano marcaba las 2 de la mañana.

 

-          _Por un segundo pensé que se saldría de las manos –_ soltó Dawn cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la otra mujer, la que se detuvo y le miro con una ceja arqueada.

 

-          _Yo creo que alcanzó a salirse de las manos, viste como reaccionaron, el chico alto estaba completamente transformado, si no hubiese sido por Derek habría tenido que dejarlo inconsciente –_ le devolvió la pelirrojo pasando una manos por su cabello, recordando con atención la reacción que había tenido Jackson ante el descubrimientos de la naturaleza sobrenatural de su novia.

-          _Lo se, pero después de que les explicáramos, todo se calmo un poco._ – dijo Dawn, siempre viendo el lado positivo de las cosas.

-          _¿Cómo iba a saber que no tenían idea de que era una Banshee? –_ soltó con voz cargada de frustración – _Esto me pasa por no tener tacto. No se cuantos años llevo lidiando con esta clase de situaciones y aun hago lo mismo._

-          _No te preocupes Will, al final es para mejor, así podrán prepararse para el futuro –_ le dijo la joven – _Además esto también es bueno para nosotros, ¿Hace cuánto que no sabemos de una banshee? Pensé que estaban extintas._

-          _Todos pensábamos así, no creí que fuésemos a encontrarnos con una, y por lo que puedo sentir tiene mucho poder concentrado, cuando finalmente despierte será muy muy poderosa. –_ le explicó la bruja. Ambas guardaron silencio algunos segundos.

-          _¿Hay que llamar a Buffy? –_ inquirió Dawn después de un rato. – _Para avisarle de todo esto._

-          _De hecho estaba esperando que ella me llamara, pero conociéndola puede que se le haya olvidado._

-          _O que se haya entretenido peleando con Faith. –_ dijo Dawn con esa voz que sugería algo más sobre las peleas que Faith y Buffy tenían casi todo el tiempo. La pelirroja enarcó una ceja ante eso.

-          _Eso también. –_ Willow cerró los ojos unos segundos, para luego sacar su celular y marcar un número que se sabía de memoria, no pasaron si 5 segundos para que alguien contestara.

-          _“Lo siento tanto, olvide que tenía que llamarte” –_ le dijo Buffy inmediatamente sonaba cansada, como si hubiese estado corriendo por el castillo.

-          _No te preocupes Buff -_ Dawn le miró, acercándose para poder escuchar también. – _Te pondré en altavoz, Dawn está al lado mío._

-          _“Okay” –_ la rubia espero que la pusieran en altavoz para finalmente preguntar – “ _¿Y cómo estuvo? ¿Algo nuevo que contar?_ ” – inquirió con interés.

-          _De hecho…_ \- comenzó a decir Willow para ser interrumpida por la menor.

-          _Willow descubrió que hay una banshee dentro de la manada_.

-          _“¿Una banshee? Wow, nunca me he enfrentado a una” –_ se detuvo un segundo, como pensando- _“¿Nunca hemos visto una? ¿Cierto?” –_ preguntó con curiosidad en la voz, todo esto se estaba poniendo bastante interesante.

-          _Nope, nunca antes hemos visto una en vivo, hemos leído unas pocas cosas sobre una familia de banshees en Japón, pero nunca antes hemos tenido que lidiar directamente con una, esta es la primera vez –_ le respondió Willow dejando en evidencia su interés.

-          _“Interesante, podremos sacar información de eso, vamos a tener que actualizar los libros”_

-          _Estoy en eso –_ le respondió Dawn esta vez – _Me encargaré de reunir toda la información que pueda sacar de este pueblo –_ la joven se detuvo un segundo – _Por alguna extraña razón, este lugar me hace recordar a Sunnydale, boca del infierno incluida._

-          _“No se si eso es bueno o malo ¿Qué crees tu Will?” –_ preguntó Buffy a su amiga.

-          _No sabría decirte, pero tal como dijo Dawn, este lugar se parece mucho a Sunnydale, si hasta tiene su propio grupo de adolescentes metidos hasta las narices en problemas._

-          _“Oh, que tiempos aquellos”_

-          _Aparte del viaje a la nostalgia que todo esto parece traerles, tenemos otro problema Buff –_ dijo Dawn con voz preocupada.

-          _“¿Problema?”_

-          _Por lo que nos dijeron los chicos, la manada de Derek está siendo amenazada por una manada de alfas._

-          _“¿Manada de alfas? ¿Cómo funciona eso?”_

-          _Vete tú a saber –_ le respondió Dawn – _Pero creo tener algunas sospechas al respecto y ninguna de ellas es buena. Lo más probable es que necesitemos más ayuda, así que apenas puedas venir para acá, hazlo._

-          _“Esta bien” –_ Buffy se detuvo, se pudo escuchar una voz cerca de ella. – _“Faith, estoy hablando por teléfono”_

-          _“¿Will y Dawn cierto?” –_ se pudo escuchar la voz de la otra cazadora acercándose.

-          _Hola Faith –_ saludaron la vigilante y la bruja intercambiando unas miradas cómplices.

-          _“¿Algo más que decir chicas?” –_ preguntó Buffy.

-          _No, nada más –_ le respondió la menor.

-          _Estaremos en contacto –_ dijo esta vez Willow.

-          _“Cualquier cosa no duden en llamar”_

-          _Eso haremos –_ contestaron al unísono para luego finalizar la llamada.

Ambas guardaron silencio durante unos cuantos segundos, meditando todo lo que habían conversado con Buffy.

 

**Fin capitulo 02.**


End file.
